Can I now Your name?
by coupsbae08
Summary: Kekaguman satu kata yang mengawali semuanya Berawal dari ketidak sengajaan Jisoo menabrak Seungcheol saat berjalan menyusuri lorong Cinta itu tumbuh tanpa perintah Tapi bagaimana jika kalian tidak mengetahui nama satu sama lain?


Cast :

-Choi Seungcheol

-Hong Jisoo

Genre : fluff,Romance,Hurt/Comfort

Boy X Boy, Crack Couple,JiCheol,Seventeen

Jarang kan nemu nih pairing,gue mau coba persatuin mereka

Ini crack kapel favorit gue yang gak suka jangan dibaca

Yang udah baca mohon Reviewnya

Can I now your name

Kekaguman satu kata yang mengawali semuanya

Berawal dari ketidak sengajaan Jisoo menabrak Seungcheol saat berjalan menyusuri lorong

Cinta itu tumbuh tanpa perintah

Tapi bagaimana jika kalian tidak mengetahui nama satu sama lain?

Can I now your name?

Jisoo berjalan dengan pelan menyusuri lorong sekolahnya

Matanya melirik kesana kemari,Maklum dia adalah murid pindahan dari LA,Jisoo memutuskan pindah ke Korea karena ingin mengenal kampung halaman Ibunya .

"XI-E " gumam Jisoo berulang kali kepalanya terus menengok kekanan dan kekiri hingga tanpa sadar Jisoo tidak memperhatikan jalannya

Brakkkk

Jisoo terjatuh tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu 

"Akkkh" Jisoo merintih pelan

"Kau tak apa?" orang yang Jisoo tabrak mengulurkan tangan hendak membantu

"Aku tak apa" Jisoo berdiri tanpa menyambut tangan orang itu

"Aku permisi dulu dan maafkan aku" Jisoo menundukan badannya berulang

"Tak apa dan..." belum sempat pemuda itu melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi Jisoo sudah pergi dari hadapannya

Pemuda itu menatap punggung Jisoo yang menjauh lalu tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya dia masuk kelasnya

.

.

.

.

Seungcheol tak bisa konsentrasi sama sekali pada pelajarannya dia terus saja mengingat kejadian pagi tadi hati kecilnya bertanya siapakah yang dia tabrak,Namja imut dengan senyumnya yang menawan

"Sepertinya dia anak baru" gumam Seungcheol tanpa dia sadari Seongsaniem telah berdiri disampingnya

"Siapa yang anak baru?"-seongsaniem

"Dia yang menawan" tanpa sadar Seungcheol menjawab dengan polos dan terus melamun

"Apa kau memikirkannya?"-seongsaniem

"Tentu saja"-Seungcheol

"Oh kalau begitu kau bisa keluar dari kelasku sekarang Choi Seungcheol"-seongsaniem

Seungcheol tergagap lalu menoleh

"Yoon seongsaniem" Seungcheol tersenyum malu

Teman sekelasnya hanya tertawa pelan melihat Seungcheol

"Keluar sekarang Choi Seungcheol"-seongsaniem

Seungcheol berdiri lalu membungkukan badannya dan segera keluar dari kelasnya.

Seungcheol duduk didepan kelasnya sambil mendengarkan musik,earphone merah itu bersandar manis di telinganya ,Seungcheol memejamkan matanya mengingat setiap detail wajah namja yang ditabraknya tadi,Seungcheol membuka mata ketika dirasa ada yang mencolek bahunya,Seungcheol membulatkan matanya melihat siapa yang mencoleknya,segera dia melepas earphonenya

"Kau..." Seungcheol membulatkan matanya

"Oh hai kita bertemu lagi aku ingin bertanya dimana letak perpustakaan?"namja itu tersenyum

Seungcheol masih terkejut sedang tangannya reflek menunjuk arah perpustakaan

"Oh terimakasih aku permisi dulu"namja itu lalu kembali berlalu,Seungcheol tersadar ketika namja itu sudah menjauh

"Ah sial aku lupa lagi menanyakan namanya" gumam Seungcheol,ia pun kembali memasang earphonenya.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi,para murid berhambur keluar

Sedangkan Jisoo lebih memilih ke taman

Jisoo duduk disebuah pohon sambil membaca bukunya,tiba-tiba Jisoo merasak pundaknya terasa berat Jisoo menoleh ternyata ada kepala seseorang sedang tidur dibahunya,wajahnya tampak tenang orang itu adalah namja yang sukses menarik perhatiannya tadi pagi namja yang memberi tahu arah perpustakaan,Jisoo tersenyum pipinya merona

Jisoo kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya

15 menit kemudian

Bel masuk berbunyi Seungcheol membuka matanya,dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika ternyata dirinya tertidur di pundak seseorang

Namja manis itu tersenyum menatap Seungcheol

"Kau sudah bangun?" namja itu tersenyum,Seungcheol mengangguk pelan

"Ah kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu" namja itu berdiri dam kembali berlalu,Seungcheol menatap punggung namja itu yang semakin menjauh,lalu dia teringat sesuatu,Nama namja itu.

"Akhh sial" Seungcheol mengacak rambutnya kasar

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah tapi Seungcheol dan Jisoo belum mengetahui nama satu sama lain

Seungcheol yang selalu membeku didepan Jisoo sedang Jisoo yang selalu memilih menghindar karena terlalu malu,padahal sebuah perasaan tak biasa mulai mengisi hati mereka

.

.

.

Hujan mengguyur Busan hari ini,sial bagi Jisoo karena tidak membawa payung atau jaket

Jisoo menggosokan tangannya ke lengannya berharap ada sedikit rasa hangat menjalar ke tubuhnya

Halte sudah sangat sepi membuat Jisoo sedikit was-was.

Grebbb

Tiba- tiba sebuah jaket melingkar di bahunya,Jisoo menoleh dan mendapati pemuda yang yang selama ini memenuhi pikiran dan hatinya

"K kau?" Jisoo gugup

"Ne kenapa sendirian?" jawab pemuda itu

"Ak aku lupa membawa payung ataupun jaket" Jisoo merona lalu hendak melangkah pergi karena hujan memang sudah reda,tapi seseorang menahannya pergi

"Tunggu" kata lelaki itu

"Y ya?" Jisoo menoleh

"Siapa namamu? Boleh aku tahu?" lanjut lelaki itu

Jisoo terdiam dan mengerjapkan matanya

"Hey kenapa diam?" kata-kata namja itu menyadarkan Jisoo

"Aku Hong Jisoo" ucap Jisoo akhirnya

"Aku Choi Seungcheol" ucap pemuda itu dengan senyum

"Ah ne Seungcheol-ie bisakah kau melepaskan genggamanmu? Aku mau pulang" Jisoo melirik tangannya

"Ah maaf Jisoo ya apa boleh aku mengantarmu pulang"Seungcheol melepaskan genggamannya

Jisoo mengangguk lalu mereka pulang beriringan

.

.

.

Seungcheol dan Jisoo menjadi dekat sejak saat itu,perasaan mereka juga makin bertumbuh.

Seungcheol selalu melindungi Jisoo menjaga Jisoo begitupun Jisoo selalu ada untuk Seungcheol bersandar.

Dua minggu sudah mereka bersama,hari ini Seungcheol merencanakan untuk menjadikan Jisoo miliknya.

Seungcheol tengah menunggu Jisoo di atap sekolah tempat mereka biasa berdua,tak lama kemudian Jisoo pun datang

"Hey" sapa Jisoo

"Hey juga" Seungcheol menoleh 

"Ada apa kenapa kau gugup begitu?" Jisoo melihat ekspresi Seungcheol

Seungcheol menarik Jisoo kepelukannya,ia memeluk Jisoo erat,Jisoo hanya terdiam terkejut

"Jisoo ya? Masih ingat tentang orang yang kucintai yang pernah kuceritakan?" -Seungcheol

"Ya aku ingat,apa dia menolakmu?" -Jisoo

"Pabo bagaimana kau tahu jika kau tak pernah menjawab?" Seungcheol tertawa

"Eh maksudmu?" Jisoo melepas pelukan Seungcheol

"Orang itu dirimu" Seungcheol menangkup pipi Jisoo

"Ak aku?" Jisoo menunjuk dirinya

"Ne kau Jisoo ya , bagaimana jawabanmu?" Seungcheol menatap dalam Jisoo

"Ak aku juga mencintaimu" ujar Jisoo sambil tersenyum

"Jinjjayo?" Seungcheol memeluk Jisoo lagi

Jisoo hanya mengangguk sambil balas memeluk Seungcheol,Seungcheol mengeratkan pelukan mereka lalu mencium bibir Jisoo lembut

Mata mereka berdua terpejam menikmati ciuman pertama mereka.

.

.

.

.

24Desember

Malam natal pertama bagi Jisoo dan Seungcheol,mereka kini sedang belanja keperluan menghias pohon natal,Jisoo merayakan natal di Korea tahun ini dan Seungcheol berjanji menemaninya

"Chagi lihat salju turun" ucap Jisoo sambil tersenyum

"Haha ne Salju pertamamu di Korea " Seungcheol memeluk pinggang Jisoo,Jisoo mengangguk,mereka mendongakan kepala mereka dan tersenyum,lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke apartement Jisoo

Di apartement Jisoo...

Jisoo dan Seungcheol sedang menghias pohon natal bersama ,Jisoo meletakan beberapa ornamen sedang Seungcheol memasang lampu,kini Jisoo duduk dikarpet Seungcheol memeluk Jisoo dari belakang

Ding dong ding dong...

Jam menunjukan tepat tengah malam,Seungcheol menolehkan wajah Jisoo dan mencium bibir Jisoo lembut,Jisoo memejamkan matanya

"Selamat natal chagia"-Seungcheol

"Selamat natal juga chagia" Jisoo tersipu

"Nah sekarang saatnya membuka kado" Jisoo menyerahkan bingkisan pada Seungcheol,Seungcheol membuka bingkisan dari Jisoo,sebuah sweater berwarna hitam sama dengan milik Jisoo

"Terimakasih,sekarang giliranmu" Seungcheol memberikan kotak kecil pada jisoo

"Apa ini" Jisoo menerima kotak itu

"Buka saja" Seungcheol tersenyum penuh arti ,Jisoo membuka kotak itu sejenak Jisoo terdiam melihat isi kotak itu,dua cincin perak isinya

"Cincin?" Jisoo menatap seungcheol

"Ne untuk mengikatmu" Seungcheol mengambil cincin itu lalu menyematkan cincin itu ke kelingking Jisoo,Jisoo tercengang

"Hey kenapa? Pasangkan punyaku juga" Seungcheol mencubit pelan pipi Jisoo,Jisoo tersipu lalu mengambil cincin dikotak itu dan memasangkan ke jari kelingking Seungcheol

Seungcheol memeluk Jisoo erat

"Saranghae"-Jisoo

"Nado Saranghae"-Seungcheol

Mereka semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka

Melewati malam natal bersama

Selamat Natal

.

.

.

31Desember

Malam Tahun Baru Seungcheol dan Jisoo diisi dengan baberque bersama dirumah Seungcheol,ya Seungcheol sudah mengenalkan Jisoo pada Eomma dan Appanya,Jisoo juga sudah menceritakan Seungcheol pada kedua orangtuanya,orangtua Jisoo bersyukur ada yang menjaga anak mereka di Korea.

Seungcheol sedang mempersiapkan arang dengan ayahnya untuk acara malam ini sedang Jisoo sedang membantu eomma Seungcheol mempersiapkan bahan bahan,tak lama kemudian Jisoo dan Eomma Seungcheol keluar menemui Seungcheol dan Ayahnya

"Aigoo Jisoo sangat handal dan cekatan eomma bangga padanya" eomma Seungcheol berkata sambil merangkul Jisoo

"Eommanim terlalu berlebihan" Jisoo tertipu

"Eomma aku ingin dia jadi istriku" Seungcheol dengan lantang berkata pada eommanya

Takk...

Appa Seungcheol memukul kepala anaknya itu dengan capit untuk memanggang

"Luluslah dulu kuliah dan bekerja baru nikahi Jisoo" kata appa Seungcheol tegas

Seungcheol mengelus kepalanya yang sakit

"Benar kata appa" sambung eomma Seungcheol

"Ne ne ne aku mengerti eomma appa,dengarkan itu Choi Jisoo " Seungcheol menunjuk Jisoo

Jisoo tersipu " margaku Hong bukan Choi"

"Tapi nanti akan jadi choi" sambung Seungcheol

Jisoo hanya menangguk sambil menata meja makan,appa dan eomma Seungcheol hanya tertawa melihat Jisoo dan Seungcheol

Happy New Year

.

.

.

.

FIN.

Gaje amat biarin lah tolong review 


End file.
